


follow you

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, Justice League Dark
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Heather!, Horses, cuteness, damn you dA eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: I don’t own any of the above mentioned characters. They all belong to their respectful owners!!HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY BEHANAnother year I have been blessed with your wonderful, beautiful, amazingly, kind and always caring presence, sis! I love you so freakin much and ahhhh you’re my inspiration and I hope you have the bestest birthday EVER! *pulls you into bone crushing hug*Thank you for being in my life, Heather. 🥺🥺 May you be blessed with all the happiness and success in life. Ameen!!China is owned by Dani 🥺🥺Klax and Kamen are my behan’s kids uwu
Relationships: Kaz Briggs/China Copperfield, Original Character/ Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	follow you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlwar/gifts).



**_FANDOMS_ ** _ : DC Comics. _

**_CHARACTERS_ ** _ : Kaz Briggs/ Klaxon, China Copperfield, Kamen. _

**_PAIRINGS_ ** _ : [Kaz Briggs/Klaxon, China Copperfield]. _

* * *

The bus’ automatic door hissed shut behind him, a gush of air tugging at his hair as the bus drove ahead onto the road. Klaxon jammed his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans, standing there quietly on the side while the lush green grass and tall trees waved at him.

He could see Kamen from the corner of his eyes, the ghost boy just as perplexed as him as they stood in the middle of nowhere. Klaxon watched silently as the girl before him whirled around, eyes wide and shining as she reached for him.

“Come on!” Her hand clasped around his, and she took off sprinting.

Of course, he followed her. He always would. Her callused palm rough against his own clammy hand.

Their feet thudded away on the ground as they made their way further into the plain, away from the road where Kamen hovered confusingly. China’s fingers squeezed his hand, a breezy laugh escaping her as she urged them both forward.

“We’re close now!”

Klaxon’s gaze flickered momentary, and he blinked as they came to a screeching halt. China dropped his hand— _ he already missed her touch _ — as excitement rolled off her in waves.

For before them, was a horse.

Klaxon had never found himself at ease around large animals. He wasn’t quite used to them. So he simply stared as the horse lifted its head, silver white locks and snowy white skin as it regarded them scrutinizingly. 

He recalled how just a few moments ago China had slammed her hands onto the bus’s window, eyes blown wide and lighting up with determination as she stood abruptly.  _ “Stop the bus!”  _

Everyone had been startled, including the driver who slammed onto the breaks and Klaxon had nearly lurched out of his seat. Though he didn’t ask, just looked at her in sheer confusion as she quickly hopped off the bus. And of course, he followed. 

“It’s a pretty thing,” he admitted, the horse standing a feet away from them. China turned to him, her eyes sparkling like stars and he held back from kissing her right then and there. “I saw a barn a mile away from the bus. I think his owners don’t know he’s here.”

“It’s a  _ he _ , huh?” Klaxon mused, watching how the horse kept on looking at them wearily. His gaze lingered over the saddle on the horse’ back. “Y’sure this fella here is tamed?”

China snorted, already teetering towards the wary animal. “I’ve been with horses most of my life. I know how to handle a horse.”

“I believe ‘ya,” Klaxon responded honestly, following after her cautious steps. “But be careful, Chai.”

China hummed as she neared the horse. Her arm inched closer, and the animal took a step back hesitantly. A soft smile tugging her lips, China leaned forward slightly. “Hey there, boy. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

There was a warm tug in Klaxon’s chest, hazelnut eyes watching closely how China’s palm pressed against the horse’s face. The animal breathed noisily, eyes closing as he nuzzled the hand against his skin.

“Good boy,” China cooed, patting the horse a few times. She looked over her shoulder smugly. “Told you I knew how to handle them~”

“I can tell,” Klaxon smirked. Though his knitted together as China shifted even closer, foot hooking onto the hanging tread cover and hoisted herself atop the saddle. Klaxon blinked a couple of times, speaking up with concern. “Woah, don’t do that ‘ya might get hurt.”

He stared, eyes wide as China tugged at the reins. The horse nickered loudly, trotting near and Klaxon inched away, startled. China awarded him with a toothy grin as the horse halted.

“What’re you waiting for? Get on!”

“I ain’t gonna ride it,” Klaxon said promptly. China rolled her eyes, thumbing the sturdy reins in her hands. “It’s safe, I promise.”

Klaxon looked on cautiously, arching a brow when China held out a hand towards him. The sunlight streamed around her, the soft breeze gently tugging at the waves of auburn hair while she smiled lovingly. “Trust me, Kaz.”

There was no hesitation. Not even a single moment of contemplation as Klaxon clasped her hand in his, slipping onto the saddle behind her.

Kamen giggled teasingly as he hovered beside them, and the horse neighed at the direction of the ghost boy. Klaxon sighed, arms looping around China’s middle while she clicked her heels against the horse’s tummy. 

“Giddy up, boy!”

“We ain’t gonna fall off, are we— _ ah _ !”

The horse took off running, hooves thumping away on the ground. Klaxon winced, arms tensing around China while the girl laughed, a light breezy sound that made his chest grow so warm.  _ Magic.  _ He knew she didn’t know sorcery but her smile was enough to make him melt.  _ You’re beautiful magic.  _

“I used to have a horse, you know!” China yelled over the steady sounds of hooves slamming down on the ground. “Her name was Pepper and we got in so many races together!”

“Yeah, I think ya’ve told me before.” He shouted back, burying his face against her shoulder. “I just hope we don’t fall off!”

“I’ve got you!” China giggled, one hand pressing down onto his arms wrapped around her middle. “And thanks!”

Klaxon blinked, lifting his head when she gave his arm a soft squeeze. “For what?”

“For not asking me when I stopped the whole bus back there!”

His eyes softened, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder, making the tips of her ears go a little red. 

She could walk to the deepest, farthest parts of the earth. Her hand in his, their steps falling together as they faced the world together.

Because of course, he would follow her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the above mentioned characters. They all belong to their respectful owners!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY BEHAN
> 
> Another year I have been blessed with your wonderful, beautiful, amazingly, kind and always caring presence, sis! I love you so freakin much and ahhhh you’re my inspiration and I hope you have the bestest birthday EVER! *pulls you into bone crushing hug*
> 
> Thank you for being in my life, Heather. 🥺🥺 May you be blessed with all the happiness and success in life. Ameen!! 
> 
> China is owned by Dani 🥺🥺
> 
> Klax and Kamen are my behan’s kids uwu


End file.
